wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Minty Zaki
Minty Zaki is a character from the game Sugar Rush. Her candy theme is mints and candied apples, and her signature kart is the Veloci-Wrapper. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, she, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina DiCaramello and Candlehead are available at the start as racers. Biography Minty Zaki: Ice Cream With a Surprise "Minty Zaki, the queen of the ice cream set in jewel, always has an ace up her tasty sleeve, especially when it comes to racing. Refreshing and full of resources, Minty Zaki is a defender of good causes, but for the wrong reasons." Appearance Minty is a young girl with mocha-colored skin, deep brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. She has short green hair with sideswept bands, with a yellow hairband topped with a light green candy-wrapper bow. She wears a white shirt with yellow bottom and red, blue, and yellow dots under a green jacket with yellow accents and frilled sleeves with a candy-wrapper skirt and green leggings. She also has green and yellow patterned legwarmers and black boots. For racing, she wears a green helmet with a golden candy-wrapper bow and a green visor. Trivia *Minty's original name was Emmareld. *Her name is based on Japanese animator, Hayao Miyazaki. *Minty is the racer with the most recolours: Torvald Batterbutter, and Sticky Wipplesnit. *She has a Japanese remodel, Minty Sakura. *Her plush is green apple scented. *Her fans are small, multi-colored anthropomorphic gumdrops. *In the film, her kart has no side view mirrors, but in the toy form, it does. *Minty seems to be overly dramatic when she's frightened because on two occasions she leaps high into the air and gives an ear-piercing scream. *Minty must be talented at doing flips, because she was seen doing one while she and her friends were destroying Vanellope's Likkity Split and in her winning animation. *The flip could be a reference to Mario (Super Mario 64 flips). *The Veloci-Wrapper has the best speed on the online adaption of Sugar Rush Speedway along with the Kernel. *It seems that she, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Snowanna Rainbeau, and Jubileena Bing-Bing are close friends. *In the Big Golden Book, she seems to replace Candlehead. *Even though her eyes are brown, in the online version you can see that her eyes are blue. *At Felix and Calhoun's wedding, Minty and the other racers are just barely seen in the back row. *She and Crumbelina DiCaramello are the only main racers that don't get disqualified in the Random Roster Race. *In One Sweet Race Candlehead was called Minty in the book, but it still showed Minty in a picture. * She seems to be one of the only,if not the only racer who does'nt cry about being executed Gallery For images of Minty Zaki, click here. Names in Other Languages (ミンティ・サクラ) |PorBR = Menta Zaki |PorBRM = "Menta" (mint) |Rom = Mentolata Zaki |RomM = From "mentă" (mint) |Rus = Шоко Мокко |RusM = "Шоко" stands for "Шоколад" (chocolate), "Мокко" means "Mocha" (caffè) |Ukr = Менто Лакріс |UkrM = From "Ментол" (menthol)}} Notes Category:Females Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Minor Characters